<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it'd be better to forget you (but i don't really want to) by catboy64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674237">it'd be better to forget you (but i don't really want to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy64/pseuds/catboy64'>catboy64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Burned Alive, Based on a dream I had, M/M, Mugging, Protectiveness, Self-Insert, Shameless Cheese, Threats of Violence, no beta we die like men, probably not, self-indulgent cheese, self-ship - Freeform, will i ever stop being gay for fictional characters?, yeah things escalate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy64/pseuds/catboy64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on a dream i had last night)<br/>Anise realized three things in<br/>that moment;</p>
<p>1. The Clockman was real.<br/>2. He just saved my life.<br/>3. Holy shit, he's hot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony the Talking Clock/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it'd be better to forget you (but i don't really want to)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day found Anise Lavenders with his head buried in his<br/>Gameboy, halfway in the world of Pokemon and the other half<br/>buying groceries at the store when he heard a nearby group<br/>of women whispering about The Clockman.</p>
<p>A title the pink haired boy was all too familiar with. A famous<br/>urban legend the people of the small town often gossiped<br/>about amongst one another. Tales varied from this Clockman<br/>being a trickster that would trap people into time loops to repent<br/>from their misdeeds to being a shadow walker that would <br/>age people to their grave just for fun. Many claimed to have<br/>seen him with their very own eyes, barely surviving to tell<br/>the tale, and yet nobody has been able to prove it with<br/>total absolution.</p>
<p>One thing everybody seemed to agree upon is that an <br/>encounter with the Clockman would be almost gaurenteed to<br/>be trouble and that such a scenario should be avoided at<br/>all costs.</p>
<p>Anise thought the people were too paranoid about the whole<br/>thing, and wondered if the Clockman was even real, and if<br/>he was even as scary as people insisted. It seemed every<br/>story told about this entity in hushed whispers was more<br/>over the top than the last one!</p>
<p>The boy, however, kept his thoughts to himself as he distractedly<br/>bought the puzzle pieces for tonight's meal; Chicken and rice.</p>
<p>Upon paying for the groceries and exiting the store, Anise<br/>dully noticed the sky was a dark purpleish pinkish dusk, with<br/>some drowsy stars just starting to show up in the darker<br/>shades of indigo. He noted to himself that he probably should've<br/>gotten the food earlier.</p>
<p>However, still mostly immersed in his game, he paid the<br/>darkening streets no mind as he made his way to the<br/>apartment complex he called home.</p>
<p>The pinkette was just about to level up his Haunter (which<br/>he affectionately named Casper) when he noticed a strange<br/>figure had followed behind him. Suddenly hyper aware of<br/>just how dark out it had gotten, and just how empty this<br/>particuluar part of the sidewalk is, Anise told himself he was<br/>being paranoid and discreetly upped his pace, not looking<br/>up from his game.</p>
<p>'Just look casual...' he thought. The figure behind him<br/>continued to trail too close, and it looked like he was<br/>getting even closer.</p>
<p>'How far away is the apartment...? Too far too far too far won't make it-'</p>
<p>All at once the figure darted in front of him, stopping in his tracks.<br/>Before Anise could even think to run, the man produced a<br/>knife, it gleamed with a dark intent.</p>
<p>"Look, kid, how about you just make this easier for both of us?"<br/>The man threatened. Anise froze, in full panic mode. He looked<br/>around and, yup, nobody around. He wondered if anybody would<br/>hear him if he screamed. He wondered if he would even get a<br/>chance. He wondered if he really wanted his last moments<br/>on this earth spent playing Pokemon? Probably not.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to scream, the man advanced on him and<br/>Anise closed his eyes, deciding he didn't really want to have<br/>his own guts be the last thing he saw.</p>
<p>A second passed and he realized that his guts were very<br/>much inside him still. Infact, he didn't even feel stabbed at all!<br/>He, in-face, felt very unstabbed!</p>
<p>Taking a chance, he opened his eyes and instead of seeing<br/>his poor innocent guts strewn about on the pavement, instead<br/>he saw another man with his back turned towards him,<br/>holding back the arm of his would-be stabber, who held a look<br/>of pure pants-wetting terror. His savior then took the knife from<br/>the man with relative ease.</p>
<p>"I think it's time for you to leave." The man said simply. Anise's<br/>attacker gave one last glare before he turned tail and ran.</p>
<p>Anise's savior (i'll stop calling him that soon, i promise) then turned<br/>around fully, the dim light of the streetlamp above the two<br/>revealed his pitch black hair and blue skin along with almost<br/>victorian looking clothing and Anise realized three things in<br/>that moment;</p>
<p>1. The Clockman was real.</p>
<p>2. He just saved my life.</p>
<p>3. Holy shit, he's hot!</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" The man asked, his voice cool but with a softness that<br/>tore Anise out of his gay stupor.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so, thanks." The pinkette responded in a slight daze.<br/>Almost being gutted will do that to ya.</p>
<p>"You should be more careful, there's a lot of dangerous people out at this time of night."<br/>The mysterious man lightly chided.</p>
<p>"Oh." Anise responded dumbly, still processing everything that was happening.</p>
<p>"If you wish I can walk you to your home." The stranger offered, Anise took this in for a moment.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" the pink haired boy finally asked.</p>
<p>"People here call me the Clockman." He responded, already walking<br/>with Anise to his apartment.</p>
<p>"What about your name?" He asked with curiosity. The question gave<br/>the Clockman a stop and Anise almost thought he might've said something wrong<br/>when the man broke the short silence.</p>
<p>"Tony." he said softly. Anise looked thoughtful.</p>
<p>"Tony, huh. My name is Anise." He responded with a shy smile, which Tony momentarily returned.</p>
<p>The next minute or so the two walked to the apartment complex<br/>in silence, the only sounds being crickets and the occasional breeze and<br/>just like that they got to the apartment building.</p>
<p>"Goodnight young Anise." Said Tony, and as he was about to turn<br/>to leave, the pinkette suddenly said,</p>
<p>"Wait, why did you save me?" He asked. A question that bugged him the whole night.</p>
<p>Tony turned around to look at the pinkette and simple answered;</p>
<p>"It wasn't your time."</p>
<p>And just like that, the Clockman, who Anise now knew as Tony, had left. That night,<br/>as Anise ate dinner, as Anise watched tv, as Anise went to bed, his mind raced with<br/>thoughts about everything the happened.</p>
<p>'Why me?' he wondered. 'Will I ever see that man again?'</p>
<p>The next few days were almost strangely calm, Anise simply going about his<br/>daily habits; video games, school, food, all that stuff. Yet the events of that night<br/>were still fresh in his mind.</p>
<p>It was an early evening when Anise was walking home from school and the boy was<br/>accosted by a group of dangerous looking fellows, one of them<br/>being the attacker from the other night.</p>
<p>"Hey kid, where's your boyfriend this time?" He sneered, with two other<br/>men on his sides.</p>
<p>"I don't know, where's your self respect?" Anise snipped back without thinking.</p>
<p>The attacker was of course not too happy with this sick burn delivered to him. He snapped his fingers<br/>and his henchmen gave chase. Anise immidiately ran for it but wasn't quick enough<br/>and one guy grabbed him and held him at knifepoint.</p>
<p>Before Anise knew it he was dragged off to a secluded part of the streets and thrown<br/>onto the ground. He gasped as cold liqued was spashed onto him, the smell making him<br/>dizzy.</p>
<p>"What the heck is this stuff?!" He coughed out, shaking off the dark liquid. That's when he looked<br/>up and saw the leader holding a lighter with a dangerous smirk.</p>
<p>"Gasoline."</p>
<p>Anise's blood froze inside him as he numbly tried to crawl away while the other two<br/>guys held him down. Just as Anise thought he was headed for a painful horrible demise,<br/>suddenly a figure shoved the leader away, and yelled for Anise to run.</p>
<p>It was Tony!</p>
<p>"Don't you dare touch them."</p>
<p>He managed to fight off the three when Anise grabbed his hand and the two ran off, leaving<br/>the three men behind broken and beaten.</p>
<p>The pinkette had just stepped out of the bathroom, the gasoline<br/>showered off and saw Tony sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>"I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?" He sighed.</p>
<p>"Well, almost getting killed isn't my usual Tuesday." Anise replied warily.</p>
<p>"I should hope not." The other man responded before pulling Anise into a hug, one the shorter one<br/>happily sunk into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uh, i made a thing. i whipped this lil fable up in like an hour and didn't really proofread it or anything so if there's any mistakes in it, well oopsie. :p (also sorry for weird formatting)</p>
<p>here's a picture to get an idea of what anise looks like! (blog is mine, btw)<br/>https://bitchboyvibes.tumblr.com/post/190681079456/chaotic-dumbass-named-anise-aka-my-si</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>